


From The Wasteland

by hanzopanzo (floralstiel)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Muteness, Past Abuse, Post-Apocalypse, let me know if i missed anything :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralstiel/pseuds/hanzopanzo
Summary: It had taken years to form his perfect collection of subordinates, his throat-slitters and hunters. They’d all been nothing before Reyes found them. He pulled them out of the ruins of a nuclear wasteland and gave them a purpose, homes, spoils, endless whores and riches. They knew no hardship under him and were sure to remember it, when it mattered.





	From The Wasteland

**Author's Note:**

> I've been hoarding a lot of fic, here's one I just finished. Hope you like it :)

“Round them up!” Reyes shouted over the din, standing back to watch his men work. It had taken years to form his perfect collection of subordinates, his throat-slitters and hunters. They’d all been nothing before Reyes found them. He pulled them out of the ruins of a nuclear wasteland and gave them a purpose, homes, spoils, endless whores and riches. They knew no hardship under him, and were sure to remember it, when it mattered. Now, ten years after the war, they had a good hold on the upper coast of California. Nothing but burnt out rubble remained, but Reyes had made a kingdom of it, and they had no shortage of desperate people searching for a haven, shelter from the wasteland.

This fresh group of interlopers seemed to be comprised of betas, all old and middle-aged; greying, weak, and useless. They were culled, leaving a few haggard beta women left to scream their woes over their fallen husbands and fathers. They were taken quickly, leaving only a boy huddled in the middle of the killing ring. Reyes thought he looked about fifteen, maybe even sixteen or seventeen but he couldn’t be sure; starvation wastes away at bodies. But what was unusual was his general state of neglect. He was bony, dirty—more so than the others had been—and was covered in new and old scarring and wounds. He was grabbed by the arm, pulled stumbling to one of Reyes’s men, who suddenly wrinkled his nose and stiffened.

“Omega,” the man snarled. Reyes inhaled sharply, trying to parse through the fear stink, sweat and dirt to find that sweet trace of omega scent. It was there, subtle, but the boy was undoubtedly omega. The demeanor of his men changed instantly, crowding around the boy, ducking in for quick sniffs and nudges. They hadn’t had an omega in some time.

“Clear out,” Reyes barked gruffly, bullying his way through to grab the boy’s arm. “You can have your go after I’m done with him.”

“Boss,” one of the men laughed, “you’re the worst hoarder of us all. You’ll keep him till he’s fucked out or dead, whichever comes first.”

“Maybe I’ll learn to share,” Reyes chuckled, leaving them to sort through the remainder of the day’s plunder, pulling the boy along beside him.

“You’re a disgusting mess but I bet you’re real pretty under all that grime.”

The boy stumbled along, clear terror in his eyes but he said nothing. Maybe he was mute, dumb from the neglect. He brought the boy to his quarters, shucking off his own clothes before tearing off the boy’s pathetic rags. He looked especially vulnerable nude; his small cock limp between his thighs. It was proof enough of his sex. No balls and a hairless, smooth groin hiding his tight little omega cunt. Reyes’s cock twitched in interest and the boy stiffened, head jerking up in horror as he no doubt smelled Reyes’s arousal.

“You were born for this, boy. Relax.” Reyes murmured, pulling him close, groping his bony ass. Reyes would do his best to fatten him up, put some meat on his bones and make him at least a _little_ pleasing to look at as well as fuck.

“You’ve never had anyone teach you this before, have you? Your group was all useless betas. You’ve been neglected, dulcito.”

Reyes cupped his dirty cheek, and the boy hesitantly pressed his face into the contact, leaning heavily into his hold. Touch-starved little creature. Reyes hummed in appreciation and brought him to the washroom. A hot bath was waiting for him, servants come and gone silently in preparation for his return, and Reyes settled into the hot water with the boy in his lap. The boy squirmed, hesitant to put the rest of his body into the steaming water, clearly uncomfortable.

“You’ve never had a hot bath before, have you?” Reyes asked, not expecting a response but he was surprised when the boy shook his head, cheeks already ruddy from the heat.

“Well isn’t this a treat for you, then,” Reyes crooned, pulling the boy the rest of the way into the tub. Water sloshed over the sides, steaming the room, and the boy whimpered, watching it run over the tiles, horrified.

“We have more water here than we’ll ever need in ten lifetimes,” Reyes said, reaching for the soap and a the scrubbing brush he only used for the days he returned particularly filthy. “It’s no waste.”

The boy relaxed, finally, and rested his back against Reyes’s chest at his coaxing, sighing in pleasure as Reyes started scrubbing him down, starting with his legs and up. As much as he wanted to delve in between his legs to sample his new treat, Reyes kept his touch clinical, for the purpose of cleaning only. Of course he scrubbed there, harsh over the boy’s delicate folds and he earned a few whimpers and short, high gasps of pain but he finished quickly and moved on, cleaning every inch of him until he reached his head.

“Lean forward,” Reyes ordered, pushing him until the boy sat hunched with his head between his legs, face inches from the water. Reyes thought about just shaving his hair off, it was heavily matted and filthy. He grabbed his shaving blade and sliced out the worst of it. He wouldn’t be pretty, but he’d be clean. He dunked the boy’s head under the water and brought him back up in an instant, but it was long enough for the boy to panic, flailing until Reyes growled and shook him until he stilled, wheezing but silent as Reyes poured shampoo onto his scalp and started scrubbing. He worked through it twice, water growing murkier and murkier with each wash until Reyes was satisfied. He cleaned himself up quickly then stood, yanking the boy up with him as he stepped out. The boy shivered, clinging to his side like a leech as his wet flesh hit the frigid night air. Reyes chuckled and put an arm around his shoulders, steering him to the bedroom.

“Don’t worry, dulcito, I’ll warm you up soon.”

The boy swallowed audibly but didn’t fight when Reyes sat him on the bed, toweling him off and ruffling his hair close to dry.

“How old are you?” Reyes asked, suddenly curious. “You don’t seem much for words but you can use your fingers.”

The boy frowned, looking down at his hands.

“Okay, how many more than ten? You can’t be younger than ten. Please be able to count…”

He watched the boy slowly unfold one fist, pause, then painstakingly unfurl each finger from the other until he sat stupidly with both hands open on his legs.

“Twenty. You’re twenty years old?”

The boy—young man, if he was to be believed—nodded, still sitting with his open palms on his thighs.

“Do you know letters?”

The young man bit his lip, casting his gaze to the side, nodding hesitantly.

“Try and trace your name,” Reyes said, tapping his leg. Bony fingers shakily traced out a name, Jesse, or something close to it.

“Jesse,” Reyes repeated. The young man’s eyes lit up and he nodded, smiling a little.

“I’m Reyes.”

Jesse mouthed the name, and Reyes smirked and pushed him onto his back, insinuating himself between his thighs.

“How many years ago was your first heat?” Reyes asked. “When your insides burned and all you wanted do was fuck until you exhausted yourself and then some, when this pretty little thing here,” Reyes trailed a fingertip over Jesse’s pink folds, “was dripping wet and insatiable.”

Jesse held up his open hand, shivering with his pink, inviting mouth hanging open.

“So you’ve had plenty of heats, but have you ever been knotted?”

Jesse flushed, shaking his head.

“Oh, dulcito,” Reyes growled, crawling on top of him, following him up the bed as Jesse squirmed backwards. “After I’m done with you, you won’t want it any other way.”

Jesse uttered something close to a moan, shivery and low, and Reyes chuckled.

“Maybe I’ll even put a baby in you. Give you the honor of securing my legacy.”

Jesse gaped up at him, flush spreading down his neck to his narrow chest. Reyes laughed again and leaned in to kiss him, chaste on the lips—who knew the last time the boy had seen a toothbrush—and the omega melted into it. Reyes wondered when his next heat would be upon him, how soon he could breed him up good and proper.

“You give me a baby and you’ll never have to worry about shelter or food, or your safety,” Reyes said as he pushed Jesse’s thighs apart. He was slick already, unused to an alpha’s touch or scent, and his opening made a cute little wet sound as his folds parted. Reyes’s mouth went dry at the sight of it.

How long has it been since his last omega? Since before the war, surely. He thought they’d mostly died out, too weak to fend for themselves, not hard enough or violent enough for the war torn country their home had become. Jesse must have been a son of one of the betas, unwanted and useless to them, but blood kept them from abandoning or killing him. Lucky for Reyes.

He played with the omega’s opening, swirling his fingers through the boy’s slick before delving in, feeling how hot he was inside, how tight, then retreating, leaving Jesse a panting, moaning mess of desperation. He lay there and took Reyes’s touches with his eyes partly shut, mouth vacantly open, blushed pink all over, emitting the softest cries of pleasure the bolder Reyes became. He finally buried two fingers inside the omega, screwing them as deep as he could while stroking over his inner walls.

Jesse cried out, tossing his head, thighs jerking around Reyes’s waist but he kept them spread as he was finger fucked, with a third then fourth finger added. His cunt was a sopping, loose mess by the end of it, when Reyes removed his fingers and wiped the slick over Jesse’s thigh, jerking off. He grunted and panted over the omega, wanting more than anything to bury himself into that ridiculously hot, wet hole in front of him, to pop his knot inside him and make the omega squeal for him, but he wouldn’t dare until Jesse went through a full physical. He didn’t want to potentially catch anything, who knew what Jesse had been subjected to in the wilderness.

Instead he came violently over the omega’s thighs and stomach, painting his skin with thick ropes of cum up to his chin as he squeezed over his knot with gritted teeth and a growl stuck in his throat. Jesse was panting, his little cock stiff and red and twitching as he stared up at Reyes, clearly desperate for his own release.

“I’ll train you to cum just from this,” Reyes promised as he pushed his fingers back into the omega’s body, hooking his fingers into his fleshy, swollen walls. Jesse gurgled, his eyes rolled back in his head at the overstimulation as Reyes worked his cock, too. Soon he was tensing up in orgasm, clenching with violent spasms inside as his little cock dribbled out a few weak spurts. It wasn’t semen, just a clear, unviable fluid similar to his slick in consistency. Reyes chuckled and removed his hand, and Jesse collapsed on the bed, like a puppet with cut strings as he fought for breath.

Reyes left him on the bed. He went back to the bathroom and brought back one of their damp towels, wiping himself off first before starting on Jesse. The omega’s breath hitched with every brush, overstimulated but too exhausted to try and move away from the irritation. His hole twitched and contracted at Reyes’s touch as he was wiped dry, and Reyes shushed him when he was finished, tossing the towel across the room to he dealt with later. He pushed Jesse onto his side and spooned up behind him, pulling the thick comforter over their naked bodies for an early night. They’d had a big day, and from the way Jesse was slumped and relaxed against his front he could tell the reprieve was much appreciated.

“Go to sleep, now,” Reyes murmured into his hair as he pet his flank, rubbing his hand back and forth over the omega’s scarred thigh, “got a lot to do in the morning.”

 

 

The next day came dreary and slow, neither of them seemed interested in crawling out of bed, especially not after they’d accumulated a good amount of body heat under the blankets, curled together with limbs clumsily entwined. Reyes tried not to think about how grossly domestic it was, waking with a warm and willing omega in his arms, ass pressed back against his morning wood. His recent bedmates as of late had hardly been willing, the unspoken insinuation of force all too obvious in their position. Those fucks hadn’t been all that enjoyable, but even though he hadn’t actually penetrated the omega last night, he felt sated more than usual.

“Hey boss, hate to disturb but we need your approval for some shit today,” one of his men peeked inside his rooms, respectfully keeping his eyes downcast as Reyes groaned and sat up, exposing himself and his omega still curled up in the sheets, stubbornly clinging to the last dregs of heat left in their bed.

“Go back to sleep, I’ll send the doc over soon to take a look at you,” Reyes murmured, patting Jesse’s bare shoulder. The omega hummed in acknowledgement and pulled the blanket back over his head as Reyes left the bed to dress. Reyes felt like the young man had the ability to speak—had proven he knew numbers and letters, understood English—but chose not to. Perhaps it was beaten into him, judging from his healing scars and old bruising. Only time would tell.

“So,” his man—Jim—wheedled, nudging him with his elbow with a roguish grin, “how was he?”

“We didn’t fuck, well, not really,” Reyes frowned, taking the clipboard handed to him as they walked to the storage sheds. “Don’t wanna catch any sort of wasteland disease and have my dick shrivel up.”

“Guess you’re right…”

“He’s got a tight little pussy though. Real sweet,” Reyes said, and the other man groaned in jealousy.

“These women we brought in ain’t worth shit like that. All used up and dry and all they do is cry,” Jim bemoaned, scratching his stubbly chin.

Reyes ignored him and radio’d for the doc to visit his quarters. He hoped for a clean bill of health but he might be a little too optimistic. No one came out of the wasteland unscathed, not even himself.

He spent the next few hours checking in on his various operations, checking the supplies, the new additions, the loot they’d found yesterday and what was taken off the new group. It wasn’t much, but they had a few trinkets clearly kept for sentimental value that might be good for trading. He picked out a simple, tarnished gold bracelet from the mess, considering it before pocketing it. Upon returning to his quarters he found the doc just finishing up with Jesse, packing his kit.

“So what’s the word?” Reyes asked, shucking his coat.

“Besides the obvious malnutrition and scarring he’s actually pretty clean. Kept himself safe, this one.”

“Good,” Reyes nodded, approaching the bed. Jesse didn’t seem unnerved by his nudity in front of the two men, in fact he seemed far more relaxed than last night.

“He couldn’t communicate when his last heat was, but I got the impression it hasn’t hit yet this month,” the doc added. “I couldn’t find any sign of illness or disease on him either, you’re safe to fuck him.”

Reyes chuckled when that finally earned a blush from the omega.

“Good to hear,” Reyes said as he walked the other man out. He shut the door and turned, catching Jesse’s eye, who quickly looked down and away.

“I got other shit to do in here. You can sleep more or look around, but don’t touch anything ‘less I say you can. Lunch’ll be in about an hour.”

Jesse nodded, pausing, then curled up on his side with the blanket drawn up beneath his chin, watching Reyes from across the room. Reyes left him to rest, the kid had probably never slept on a mattress before, he wouldn’t want to leave that comfort by choice either.

It felt nice having someone else in his quarters while he worked, like having a pet or something. Which reminded him…

“Give me your arm,” Reyes ordered, approaching the bed. Jesse did so without hesitation and Reyes picked the bracelet out of his pocket, latching it onto Jesse’s wrist.

“Think of it like a collar. I own you, omega,” Reyes said, noticing Jesse’s shiver, “no one else.”

Jesse nodded, bringing his wrist close again to reverently pet over the gold chain. Satisfied, Reyes left him again to finish his paperwork. A servant came by a little while later with their meal, much more than usual on account of skipping breakfast, and Jesse gaped at all the food, astounded as Reyes started eating, picking through the fresh produce and fruit for his share.

“C’mere.”

Jesse slipped out of bed and approached the table, skittish again in the face of such luxury. Reyes pulled him onto his leg—trying to ignore the heat between Jesse’s legs as it pressed over his thigh—and started small, trading off every other bite to hand feed Jesse himself.

“Gotta put some meat on these bones,” Reyes murmured, watching the young man chew and swallow, slow and nervous like any second Reyes would change his mind and beat him for it. He fed him as much as he could until Jesse’s stomach gurgled and the omega scrunched his face and turned away from the food, uncomfortably full and heavy in Reyes’s lap. Reyes laughed and let him slip away, back to the bed to nap it off. He finished eating quickly then got back to work, with Jesse’s soft breathing for company.

A welcome change to a lonely life.

 

 

He’d owned Jesse for weeks now, had fucked him more times than he could remember, and he finally forced a word out of him. It was a thin, wailing imitation of Reyes’s name when he’d buried himself balls deep in Jesse’s cunt, popping his knot and locking them tightly together. Reyes panted over him, grinning devilishly as he brushed the omega’s hair from his face.

“What was that?” He demanded, watching Jesse shiver and quake, close to release but Reyes didn’t help him along. Jesse squirmed and groaned, squinting up at his alpha with something close to tortured anguish. He mouthed his name, hoping it would be good enough but Reyes held his head still with a firm grip in his hair and on his chin.

“Say it. Say my name.”

“G-guh…Gabriel. Gabriel,” Jesse gasped, voice weak from neglect and clumsy over the syllables.

“Yeah,” Reyes grinned, all feral delight as he snapped his hips, fucking Jesse on his knot, “again.”

“Gabriel,” he whined, tightening up, trying to curl on his side to pull away from the onslaught. He panted, scrabbling weakly at the sheets but Reyes would always be stronger. He flipped him onto his stomach, knot still inside him and they both groaned at the resulting sensation, Jesse smothering his whimpers in the pillows once he was settled. Reyes lay over top of him, pressing him into the mattress as he pumped load after load into his omega’s body, rolling his hips through the pleasure of release. Jesse was impossibly tight, he must have cum when he was flipped and Reyes leaned back and set his hands on the young man’s ass, squeezing the burgeoning fat there as he came down from his high.

“Good boy,” Reyes crooned, “such a good boy for me, Jesse.”

His gold bracelet glinted in the dim light as Jesse whimpered, sagging on Reyes’s knot as much as he could. He pet over Jesse’s spine, finding each knobby protrusion down to his tailbone and back up to his neck, massaging his nape and scent glands with both hands to relax the omega even further. He was able to slip out in no time, and he settled his softening cock between Jesse’s ass cheeks, rutting slowly, more as an instinctual motion than desire, as he kissed and licked his way over Jesse’s nape, nibbling his gland spots until the omega smelled overripe, shivering uncontrollably beneath him.

“It’s soon, I can tell,” Reyes murmured into Jesse’s dusky skin, giving his neck one last wet, sucking kiss before drawing back. Jesse inhaled wetly but nodded, curling beneath him, writhing until he was on his back again, gazing up at Reyes with an unreadable expression.

“What is it, Jesse?” Reyes asked quietly, still braced above him, resisting the urge to settle down and pull him close under the blankets, to fuck into him again as deep as possible and never pull out. Jesse bit his lip, inhaling, as if to speak, but shut his mouth again with a frown.

“I’ll get you to speak yet,” Reyes promised with a chuckle, pressing his lips to Jesse’s, kissing him soft and loose until Jesse went pliant and drowsy beneath him.

 

 

Jesse’s heat came sooner than expected, but it wasn’t an unwelcome surprise. Reyes woke to Jesse pressed against his side, shivering and sweaty and desperate as he pressed urgent kisses against Reyes’s mouth and face, trying to wake him as docilely as possible—still aware of his place in Reyes’s life—and Reyes could barely keep his eyes open but he sighed and shoved his hand between Jesse’s legs, pumping his little cock until he came. It was too quick and too little to satisfy the omega for long, but Jesse humped his hand, holding his arm in place with his eyes screwed shut and his brows furrowed in concentration. Reyes dozed for awhile longer, vaguely aware of Jesse cumming twice more in quick succession, of his body heat and scent growing thicker until it was too much to ignore.

“Alright, dulcito,” Reyes said, rolling until he had Jesse on top of him, straddling his hips, “you want it, you work for it.”

Unsurprisingly Jesse didn’t hesitate to grasp Reyes’s cock to pump it fully hard, a hazy, thirsting expression on his face as he leaned forward pushing his alpha’s cock back, nudging it under his opening and it slipped inside with very little resistance. Jesse groaned, deep and throaty as he sunk all the way down. Reyes wasn’t insubstantial, but Jesse took him easy as a dream, more open and wet than usual in his heat.

“Oh I wanna mark you, baby,” Reyes groaned, “wanna put my teeth on your neck and rip you open, leave a scar for everyone to see.”

Jesse was crying with huge, heaving sobs of pleasure as he bounced on Reyes’s cock and worked at his own, clenching with every stroke.

“Better yet,” Reyes continued, tightening his grip on his omega’s hips, “how about I make good on my promise and put a baby in you.”

Jesse let out a strangled whine, rhythm stuttering.

“Yeah,” Reyes groaned, “fuck you ‘til you’re fat with it, fill you up good so it’ll be near guaranteed you’d take.”

He pulled Jesse down by his neck, inhaling his omega’s thick heat scent, taking it in until he was drunk from it.

“You smell so ripe right now. You could catch as early as tonight, couldn’t you? Is your fertile little womb gonna soak it all up and swell with my young?”

Jesse was limp in his arms, mindless and dribbling omega cum from his violently twitching cock. Reyes growled, surging up to dump Jesse onto his back, with his legs tossed over Reyes’s shoulders.

“You like that? You want it?” Reyes grunted, snapping his hips harder and harder as his knot inflated almost too quickly to be pleasurable.

“Yes,” Jesse whined, working his jaw, trying to breathe as he was, bent in half and pummeled mindless, “more than anything, please.”

“Told you I’d get you to talk,” Reyes huffed, haughty and satisfied as it seemed the dam had broken. Jesse babbled beneath him, wheezing out lustful, worshipful nonsense as Reyes’s knot popped inside him, pumping endless loads of cum deep inside him.

“You’re deep enough, I can feel you,” Jesse rasped, resting his hand low over his stomach, “you’re… _in_ me…”

Reyes groaned, testing his knot’s hold with small rolls of his hips. He could almost feel it, a deeper ring of flesh bullied open by his cockhead. Jesse moaned, low and wrecked as Reyes kept up his rolling thrusts.

“Good,” Reyes breathed, putting his hand over Jesse’s, “pull it all in, dulcito. Make me proud.”

Jesse groaned, arching up for a kiss. Reyes obliged, rewarding his omega’s rare show of initiative. Reyes kissed him deep, stealing the very breath from his lungs, harshly sucking his tongue and lips until they were rosy from abuse and Reyes could taste him with every swallow. He released him and Jesse collapsed, head pillowed on their sheets with his quickly growing hair a dark fan beneath him.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Reyes murmured, running his fingers through Jesse’s hair, so fine and well kept, now, that it flowed through his fingers like water.

“So are you,” Jesse replied, no teasing or playfulness in his voice; he meant it as much as Reyes did. Jesse swallowed, then tilted his chin up, exposing the delicate flesh over his neck. Reyes placed his fingers over Jesse’s collar bone, the dip at the bottom of his neck, and without a word he leaned over, hunkering down to cage Jesse in with his body, his knot, in preparation for what had to be done. He breathed over Jesse’s neck and the omega whimpered, shifting under Reyes’s hold.

“Please,” Jesse whispered, and Reyes opened wide and bit down, worrying his teeth over the flesh until it broke and blood flooded his mouth and down Jesse’s neck, soaking into the sheets. Jesse let out a single, strangled grunt then lay quiet and limp beneath his alpha as Reyes deepened the mark, making sure of its permanence before he pulled away, licking his lips. Jesse remained, bloody and marked. His.

“Omega,” Reyes said.

“Alpha,” Jesse replied, voice wrecked and soft.

Reyes’s knot was well on its way to being fully deflated, but Jesse’s body was still tightened from the marking and his heat. So Reyes stayed where he was, kissing Jesse again and smearing his blood over Jesse’s lips.

“You’re mine now,” Reyes said, and Jesse smiled tiredly.

“Thank you,” he murmured, eyes drooping.

“Get some rest, dulcito,” Reyes sighed as he reluctantly pulled out, settling by Jesse’s side. The omega nodded, closing his eyes and shifting until he was curled against him, with his face pressed to Reyes’s chest. Reyes watched him fall asleep, eyes tracking the sluggish trails of blood on his neck, from his livid mark. His men were right; he was a hoarder, he was greedy, he wouldn’t be sharing Jesse at all.

 

 

“Jesse, you sure you should be out and about?”

Jesse grinned at Gabe’s right-hand man, who had become something of a friend over the past months, the both of them invested in pleasing Gabe, in their own ways.

“I’m fine, Jim. I needed a walk.”

“Alright, alright,” the man held his hands up, grinning as he fell in step beside him. Jesse caught him looking at the swell of his stomach and he smiled.

“Would you like to touch?”

“Oh hell no,” Jim chuckled, “me ‘n Reyes are tight but even so, I doubt he’d much like the scent of another alpha on his boy.”

Jesse relented with a hum, resting his hand on his stomach. He was six months along and had a few more to go, but he already felt like he was going to burst any day now. Gabe was a big man, his child would no doubt be big as well. Alpha or omega, Gabe promised their child would be loved and would have a place in their community. Jesse was glad of it, thinking on his past, the pain he’d endured at the hands of crueler men.

At the started he’d thought Gabe would be one of those men. Jesse had been a spoil, a thing stolen to use and fuck, but the life he had under the alpha was worlds better than his past, whether Gabe knew it or not. In time their hearts had drawn them together, inexplicably, but now he couldn’t imagine a life without his alpha, could scarcely remember life as it was before him. His mark throbbed with phantom pain, and he touched it with a grin. He was content, happy, and he had Gabe and the growing life in his belly.

When he came home from his walk—home, what a concept—Gabe was still bent over field reports and supply counts. Jesse hung up his coat and approached his alpha, sliding his hands over Gabe’s back and massaging his shoulders.

“Mmm, that’s nice…” Gabe sighed, leaning back from his desk. Jesse gave his shoulders a final squeeze then toed off his boots, returning to bed.

“Getting enough rest, dulcito?”

Jesse nodded, settling on his side. He couldn’t sleep on his back anymore, not with the child in his belly bearing down on him. He rubbed over the round of it, slipping into an easy doze. He’d never felt safer than where he was now, in Gabe’s rooms under his careful watch.


End file.
